


Taut

by sullacat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bottom Spock, Community: kink_bingo, Dildos, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Leonard go to the new Vulcan colony, and the visit is not as relaxing as it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo: strap-ons/pegging
> 
> No infringement intended. For entertainment only.

Leonard had never visited Vulcan, and all he knew of it was what he'd learned in school, or from the stories that M'Benga told him about a hot, dry land, all straight lines and sharp angles.

Natara was different. From the moment Leonard stepped off the shuttle, there was a warm, moist heat that reminded him of summers where he grew up, late August in Atlanta. Spock seemed affected by it as well. Only someone who'd studied the Vulcan as closely as Leonard had would notice the small indications; his hands folded together, the inclination of his head, the way his eyes darted across the landscape. Clearly, Spock did not consider this his home.

But his family and his people lived here, and to some extent, so did Spock. They were driven to the family compound before being taken to Spock's home.They had lunch with Sarek and Spock's grandmother, both of whom spoke Standard for Leonard's sake. They asked polite questions about how the _Enterprise_ , about Leonard's life back on earth, and about plans for the next five year mission. It was unspoken, but understood, that Spock had brought Leonard with him to be formally introduced to the family.

When it was over, Leonard was driven to the house Spock owned on the colony while Spock stayed behind to discuss family business.

Spock's home shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did. It was clear Spock had taken time (when, Leonard had no idea) to have this house built and furnished, away from the capital city but close enough to his family for Leonard to suspect that they owned this enormous parcel of land. Its design and decor reflected Spock's aesthetics, though he assumed that the barbecue grill on the back patio was meant for Leonard's use.After wandering around for a few minutes, Leonard found their luggage in the massive master bedroom suite, and began unpacking.

It was another hour before Leonard heard the door downstairs open and close. He knew that Spock would be highly-strung and need to be taken in hand, so to speak. Spending time with his family and father never failed to leave Spock irritated and snappish. It was as if being surrounded by humans brought out Spock's Vulcan side, while the Vulcans tended to accentuate his humanity.

Leonard had seen this tension in Spock before - and packed accordingly.

When he heard Spock call out his name, he answered, "In the bedroom." Clad only in some loose track pants, Leonard sat in a chair in the corner near the bookshelf. A book lay open on his lap when Spock entered, visible tension thrumming though his body. "Welcome home," Leonard said, looking up. "I want you to take off all your clothes and open that package on the bed," he added, his eyes dropping back down to the pages.

It was important that Spock follow his lead without being asked twice. He needed to be led gently, just given the indication of what Leonard wanted without being expressly ordered. Spock needed to let go and accept this was of his own volition and allow himself to want this.

A moment passed before anything happened, but soon Leonard saw Spock walk off into the bathroom and return a few minutes later naked. Breathing a sigh of relief, Leonard could already see the irritation slipping off of Spock, replaced by a new sort of tension, a tautness in his posture that begged to be snapped.

Leonard liked to think that this was all for Spock, that intrinsically he didn't lean toward the dominating sort but he couldn't deny the tightness in his pants when he saw Spock carefully unwrap his parcel he'd laid on the bed. He stood and walked toward Spock, seeing that quick mind decipher the puzzle of straps and buckles and snaps. "This is a harness," Spock said, long fingers brushing the leather, his eyes dark and quizzical. "A chest harness."

"Yes," Leonard replied, standing behind him, shrugging off his track pants until he was as naked as Spock. "I want you to put it on me."

Spock's eyebrow arched slightly as he manipulated the straps, sliding them around Leonard's arms, around his back and buckling it in the front under a large leather ring in the center of Leonard's chest. Spock's eyes were drawn to the empty circle. "This is incomplete."

"Not done yet." Leonard waked over to the drawer where he'd unpacked his garments and pulled out a dildo , black latex, hard and thick in his hand. Giving it to Spock, he watched those fingers deftly hook it into the harness, sticking straight out of Leonard's chest. Leonard's first impressions were that it reminded him of a unicorn, and it would have felt comical if Spock wasn't watching him with burning hunger in his eyes. _Soon_ , Leonard said wordlessly, lifting a hand and running it over Spock's head, touching him for the first time since they'd arrived on the planet.

Spock always appeared so attention-starved. Each time Leonard took him like this Spock gazed back with affection and gratitude. Maybe he couldn't show this need to his family and his co-workers, but here, with Leonard, there was a safe place. No laughter, no recriminations. Just allowing Spock to relinquish control for a few moments.

Leonard sat down, propping himself with pillows. "Kneel and face the other direction." Spock crawled on top of him, hands and knees, looking away from Leonard. Taking a bottle of the thick oil they preferred for these matters, he slicked the dildo and two fingers, inserting them slowly into Spock. Leonard's free hand rested on the small of Spock's back, watching his spine ripple and arch with each slow turn and stretch of his fingers.

Slowly Spock pushed himself back onto Leonard's chest, Leonard's eyes drawn to the sight of the black shaft disappearing inside Spock. He stood still, making Spock do all the work , fucking himself against Leonard's chest. "Slower," he called out as Spock's movements sped up, wanting to make this last longer.

Leonard ached, wanting so badly to be inside that familiar heat, but Spock wasn't ready yet, hadn't been broken. Leonard shifted, pulling Spock off of him. "Turn around," he murmured, as he lay back, settling into the pillows. Spock understood, climbed on top of him, facing him, and slid back down onto the black shaft.

Leonard could hear Spock's breathing, soft pants each time he slid up and down on Leonard's chest. Spock's cock bobbed above his face, so close it was nothing to take the head into his mouth, suckling soft. Spock shook above him, constantly moving and swaying, Vulcan words and phrases spilling from his lips while his back arched through his orgasm.

 _Perfect_. Leonard took advantage of Spock's slight lapse in concentration to lift and push him onto his back. With one hand he unbuckled the harness, letting the straps fall and slip from his shoulders as he covered Spock with his body. Pressing inside Spock, he felt the tight heat, felt Spock's thoughts inside his head, and began to move. Hooking an elbow around Spock's knee, Leonard fucked him deep and hard, not pausing to worry about Spock's pleasure or needs. This was for him now, and Leonard let go, setting a fast pace, not stopping until he was good and done.

When it was over, he lay next to Spock, breathing hard. Their hands found each other and laced together.

"Are you okay?" Leonard asked, still catching his breath.

Spock sighed quietly. "My family... they do not understand my choices."

"Am I one of those choices?"

"Yes," Spock admitted, rolling to his side, "and Starfleet. My desire for a life away from the colony disappoints them. Their inability to sway my decision has created some dissension."

"...I'm sorry."

"You have done nothing for which an apology is in order, Leonard." Spock leaned forward, spooning Leonard in his arms, arms thrown lazily around his body. "I am more than content with the choices I have made with my life. In time, they will come to understand that." Leonard felt the arms squeeze just a little tighter around him. "I feel that I can rest now," Spock murmured low in Leonard's ear. "Would you sleep here with me?"

Leonard turned his head enough to brush his lips against Spock's jaw, his silent answer. Spock called out for the lights to dim, the windows darkening in an instant and soon they slept, wrapped up in each other's dreams.


End file.
